smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tracer
'Character Info' After an unfortunate malfunction with a prototype teleporting fighter plane, Tracer completely disappeared and was presumed dead. She resurfaced a few months later suffering from chronal disassociation where she would appear ghost-like and would disappear for hours or even days at a time. Her case was deemed hopeless until the ape scientist Winston designed the Chronal Accelerator which keeps Tracer anchored in the present and allows her to manipulate her own time so she could speed it up and slow it down at will. In time she underwent training to become an agent of Overwatch with her first mission taking place in King's Row during the Omnic Uprising. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Tracer will place her two pulse pistols in the palms of her hands spinning them around while at the same time spinning herself in place. Down Taunt: Tracer will pull out a spray paint can and shake it up a little before spray painting her "Orange" spray in the background. Afterwards she'll laugh as she admires her handiwork before resuming the fight. The spray will disappear from the stage after a couple seconds. Side Taunt: Tracer will quickly look left and right and scratch her head in confusion as she utters, “Ever get that feeling of deja vu?” 'Entrance' Tracer will blink onto the stage using her Chronal Accelerator. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Tracer's hair and goggles. Victory Poses # Sitting on the ground Tracer will wave at the camera with a big grin on her face. # Starting off way in the background, Tracer will chuckle as she uses her Chronal Accelerator to blink up closer to the camera before blinking one final time with her face taking up the screen. # Tracer will spin around one of her pulse pistols before holstering it and posing for the camera with her hands on her hips like her standard victory pose. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pulse Pistols: Aiming her two Pulse Pistols in front of her, Tracer will unleash a volley of shots from her guns. This attack, if the button is held down, can last for a couple seconds before ending and Tracer has to reload her pistols. This attack has a very short range and once the pulse shots have reached the limit of their range they will fade off into nonexistence. The shots do medium damage and can make an opponent flinch and push them back very slightly. The best way to get use out of this attack is to use it when an opponent is immediately in front of you so you can hit them with the full fire of the attack. Additionally, Tracer can run around the stage while using this attack but doing so lowers her running speed. 'Side Special' Blink: With a tap against her Chronal Accelerator, Tracer will blink forwards racing at such an insanely fast speed that it looks like she is teleporting. This attack is similar to Fox's Fox Illusion but the difference here is that the range of Tracer's Blink is about half as long as the range of Fox Illusion as well as the fact that if the player quickly taps the control stick in the opposite direction then Tracer will Blink back in that opposite direction for a second chance to hit an opponent. This is optional and can actually be done twice per attack allowing for Tracer to quickly Blink 3 times in one attack however she can't blink forwards in the same direction each time. 'Up Special' Slipstream: In what is essentially just a teleport, Tracer will activate a one-use Blink sending her up into the air. This teleport technique does not hit anyone that Tracer passes through, but when Tracer appears at the end of the teleport she will whip out one of her pistols in an uppercut motion and hit anyone right in front of her. 'Down Special' Recall: This is an attack, much like Wario's Wario Waft, that has to be charged up for a time before it can be used. It takes one minute to fully charge this move and it cannot be used unless it's fully charged. Once charged, Tracer's Chronal Accelerator will beep a couple quick times and a blue pulsating light will emit from it. Once it's finally activated, Tracer will go back in time 10 seconds in the match. This will reset Tracer's Damage Percentage to whatever the value of it was 10 seconds ago. If Tracer was KO'd less than 10 seconds ago then it will reset to 0%. Tracer will also warp to the same point on the map that she was on 10 seconds ago. If the point she she be warping to is blocked off (either due to a large item or the stage itself having changed in that time) the Tracer will appear as close to that spot as possible. Using this move will not affect Tracer's stock, any items she might be carrying, or anything involving the state of the stage, match, or other players. This move ONLY affects Tracer's position on the stage and the amount of damage she has. 'Final Smash' Pulse Bomb: For her Final Smash, Tracer will throw out a pulse bomb a short distance in front of her. The Pulse Bomb has spiraling pulsating energy generating off of it until it explodes a few seconds later with an explosion slightly smaller in size than that of the Smart Bomb and instead of it being a constant rolling explosion it's just one pulse explosion dealing high damage to all players in range of the blast and dealing a high amount of knockback to them. Extra Skill Bullet Time: This skill has a 1 minute cool down after it's been used. When activated, Tracer's Chronal Accelerator will send out a blast wave of time energy that slows down all the opposing players as well as the stage itself for a total of 3 seconds just like the Timer item but for a shorter amount of time. . This is enough time for Tracer to quickly get out of a jam by jumping or running away from it. About to be trapped in Mario's Final Smash? Dodge out of it by slowing time for 3 seconds. About to get screwed by a stage hazard or carried off by the Kapp'n Assist Trophy? Slow down time and run away! Alternate Costumes # Default # Electric Purple - Tracer will wear her Rare skin "Electric Purple" from Overwatch. # Hot Pink - Tracer will wear her Rare skin "Hot Pink" from Overwatch. # Neon Green - Tracer will wear her Rare skin "Neon Green" from Overwatch. # Ultraviolet - Tracer will wear her Legendary skin "Ultraviolet" from Overwatch. # T. Racer - Tracer will wear her Legendary skin "T. Racer" from Overwatch. # Slipstream - Tracer will wear her Legendary skin "Slipstream" from the Origins Edition of Overwatch. # Sprinter - Tracer will wear her Legendary skin "Sprinter" from the Summer Games event in Overwatch. # Cadet Oxton - Tracer will wear her Legendary skin "Cadet Oxton" from the Uprising event in Overwatch. # Graffiti - Tracer will wear her Legendary skin "Graffiti" from the Anniversary event in Overwatch.